In the heat of the moment
by therealshipsgodess
Summary: Beast Boy and Terra get blasted off during a battle and something interesting happens... Rated for minor swearing. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oneshot.


**Hey Guys! Just a little one shot fluff that popped into my head this morning! I hope you enjoy! NO FLAMES! (I will hunt you down…)**

 **Ship: BBTerra**

—

The Titan alarm sounded within the tower. As per usual, everyone stopped what they were doing and made a beeline for the common room.

Robin ran out the Evidence Room door, leaving a pile of files on a desk in his wake. Starfire picked up Silkie and floated quickly towards the entrance of the Tower. Cyborg rolled out from under the

T-Car, wiped some grease spots off his cybernetic hands, and exited the garage. Raven extinguished the candles that floated around her, and ran out of her room, feeling slightly startled from the Titan alarm, and ran out of her now darkened room. Beast Boy and Terra woke up from an epic snoring match on the common room couch and almost fell off of it from surprise.

The Titans all grouped around Cyborg, who was now furiously typing at the main computer.

"Whats the problem?" Robin questioned out of habit.

"Cinderblock is smashing up downtown." Cyborg replied quickly.

"Let's go!" Robin said, all the titans including himself now running towards the Garage.

—

Cinderblock roared, causing a bunch of people to scream and run away in panic. Cinderblock picked up a parked bus and was about to throw it at the Pizza place when a large glowing yellow boulder smashed it out of his hand.

"Oooohhh… you missed the bus! Looks like you'll just have to take a cab!" Cyborg shouted at Cinderblock while throwing an abandoned taxi at him.

The taxi smashed into Cinderblock, causing him to become dizzy for a moment before he recovered.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted.

Terra levitated a grouping of boulders she pulled out from under the pavement, and jumped on one of them.

"So I her you've got quite the appetite!" Beast Boy shouted.

"So eat rocks!" Terra yelled at Cinderblock.

She used her geokenisis and thrust all the boulders in Cinderblock's direction. He deflected most of them, but one hit him in the head. Now he was really pissed.

"RAAAHHHHHH!" Cinderblock shouted as he slammed his fists in the ground, creating a rift under the Titans.

Terra, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire made it out of the way on time. Beast Boy was however not as lucky however.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed as he fell into the hole.

"BEAST BOY!" Terra shouted as she sped down after him on one of her boulders.

She grabbed his arm, making him narrowly miss a large sharp rock that jutted out the side wall of the rift. Terra pulled him onto her boulder, and they went back the way they came. When they got back to the surface, Robin was hitting Cinderblock with his retractable Bo Staff, while star fire and raven hit him with starbolts and black energy beams. Cyborg was attempting to get a clean shot with his sonic cannon.

"He's distracted. If we go around behind him, maybe I can hit him with a dinosaur morph powerful enough to stun him." Beast Boy whispered to Terra.

As inconspicuously as she could, Terra brought the two of them around Cinderblock, and slightly above him. But they didn't notice that Cinderblock had grabbed Cyborg and was now throwing him in their direction.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Cyborg shouted as he came flying directly at Terra and BB.

Cyborg hit the two with the face of a moving bus as he bounced backwards, sending the two titans flying twords the ground.

—

The two teen powerhouses crashed into the ground hard, several blocks from the fight with Cinderblock. They had rolled together, bumping and crashing into things on the way, until they had come to a stop. Beast Boy and Terra slowly opened their eyes, both feeling dizzy as hell and injured from the fall, but their superhuman strength had protected them. After a few moments, everything stopped spinning and Terra and Beast Boy both had blushed slightly from the position they were now in. Terra was underneath Beast Boy, one of his legs thrown between hers and his arms had pinned her on either side of her head. Terra's hair had fanned out around her head, most of it pointing in the direction from which they came. One of her legs had somehow managed to wrap around one of Beast Boy's. Honestly, in her mind, this situation could not possibly get any more awkward.

The two teens had been staring into each other's eyes, and they didn't seem to notice the slow passage of time and had forgotten anything else around themselves. Terra looked at the outline of Beast Boy's face, from his cute messed up hair, to his deep, attractive green eyes, around the outline of his chiseled facial outline to his chin. Before she knew what she was doing, sh had put a hand on his face, and slowly pulled him down to her. He could feel her warm small breaths on his lips, as his heart was going approximately hammering 120 mph in his chest. Terra pulled him closer, and started kissing him.

Beast boy's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Terra, the girl of his dreams, was lying underneath him in a rather suggestive position kissing him. To say this was not what he expected would be an understatement. By now, Terra had rolled him over so she was on top, and had started licking his lips as if asking permission for entry to his mouth. He granted that to her, and her tongue had dove into hi mouth. Beast Boy was still extremely surprised. He didn't know what to make of the situation. He started kissing her back. Terra moaned a little at this, but continued to kiss him.

'CRRRRAAAAASSSSHHHHH!' A large car had smashed into Cinderblock, who was now sailing over the pair. Cyborg had smashed it into him.

The two separated almost immediately, and got up, blushing.

"Later…?" "Yeah."

The two ran back to join the fight, both smiling like crazy.

—

 **That's it! Hope you enjoyed! Again NO FLAMES! (I meant that earlier *grumpy face*)**


End file.
